


Falling From This High

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is a gentle partner, Established Relationship, M/M, Ravus is loved, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Ardyn genuinely enjoys making people feel good in bed.Filled for FFXV Kink Meme





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can view the full prompt [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=912713#cmt912713).
> 
> Thanks for reading :).

By the time Ravus enters his room, he’s angry at himself and annoyed at the little things that come his way, mostly stemming from Noctis and his gang. They have a knack of ruining his plans especially when they know nothing of what he’s trying to accomplish.

Exhaustion racks his entire body and the incoming headache works its way in. He smooth his hair back, trying to not let the stress overcome him so but how can he when nothing goes the way he wants it to.

He mentally curses until a sudden presence stops behind him.

Ardyn.

“Welcome back, my dear.” Ardyn wraps his arms around Ravus’ waist and settles his chin over a shoulder, but Ravus remains still in place. “What is the matter? Has the young prince foiled your plans once more?”

Ardyn doesn’t taunt but merely voicing a concern which Ravus can appreciate somewhat.

“Him and his band of merry men aren’t so welcoming.” And ends with that comment.

“It is nothing to worry yourself over with, they are merely nothing in the grand scheme of things, no?” Ardyn pulls back and tugs on the metal arm, guiding Ravus towards the bedroom entrance. “Come, it has been a tiring day so let me take care of you tonight.”

“Wh-what? It’s fine, you don’t have to.” Ravus grits his teeth, attempting to pull back but Ardyn keeps his hold firm. His refusal is not an option.

“You are quite the stubborn man,” Ardyn comments with a smile, “but it is a wish of mine to see you well and be loved.”

Ravus almost freezes and unable to come up with a retort. He soon relents and is taken to his own room without a fight, knowing that this night will be like the others. It makes his heart race.

In the past, he remembers hearing about Ardyn’s endeavors and his skills in bed are the most satisfying indulgence one cannot pass up.

 _“He’s THE guy to bang.”_ This came from the mouth of one Loqi Tummelt who knows a thing or two about dicking around.

And still, it took Ravus a while to seek Ardyn out but when he did for the first time, hesitant and uncertainty took him by the reigns, Ardyn was a man who delivered.

Since then, Ardyn developed a strong liking to him very very much. 

_“We’re like magnets of opposite ends! We attract one another.”_

_“Please do not say that ever again.”_

“Here, let me take them off for you,” Ardyn reaches over to loosen the belts and meticulously removes every button until the long white coat falls off. The pants is done away next and he folds the clothes before placing them over a chair by the wooden desk. The armored boots lay to the side of the bed.

Ravus becomes unburdened by the title of a military status, he’s only a human being bare before Ardyn. “I don’t think I can…” Thoughts of today’s events weigh on him but Ardyn shushes his lips with a finger.

“Think nothing of this day but this very moment,” Ardyn gently speaks as he cups his hand over Ravus’ left cheek, leaning in close and Ravus feels the air around him increasing in temperature. He detects the distinct smell of sweetness and wine mixed, a relaxing scent. “Tonight, you are Ravus Nox Fleuret and only him. You are nothing more or less and I am yours tonight.” 

It is genuine and very real to Ravus' ears.

In that moment, Ravus discards the walls around him and leans into the comforting touch, his eyes shut to the world around him. “You are mine,” he utters out as if Ardyn would disappear and hears a small acknowledgement from the older man.

“And what do you want tonight? Ask and I will give.” Ardyn holds his face completely and leans in until their foreheads touch. Ravus opens his eyes and sees the open trust in those lively orbs, so willing and prepared. 

“Everything,” he whispers and tears the scarf away from Ardyn’s neck. “And I want all of this gone.”

A satisfactory answer.

It doesn’t take long for Ardyn to remove every fashionable clothing he had, and not a minute longer for him to close the distance between them, capturing Ravus’ lips into his own. A gasp escapes from Ravus and he feels himself melting into that slow burn swallowing him up and breaking apart the seams that keep him together.

“Lie down,” Ardyn says as he parts for air. His eyes roam all over Ravus’ body, taking everything in as Ravus complies.

Ravus isn’t used to this kind of attention as his face grows red all over. His head turns away in embarrassment, and hears the light laughter above.

“Do not be ashamed of your body, I would worship every part of it and more.” The bed dips from Ardyn’s weight and he brings Ravus to face him once more until they’re both falling.

Time passes.

Ravus drowns in the careful touches and kisses marking his body entirely. He then demands a more rougher treatment, bites along his shoulders until a wet tongue laps over the broken skin. Nails rake down his front and back arches, his whole being aches for more.

His legs spread, allowing entrance for Ardyn to take him while his own cock is hard and eager for release. Ardyn enters and makes sure Ravus can take it all, but younger man commands.

When Ravus finally comes undone, Ardyn stays by his side and plants a delicate kiss over those lips once more until he brings him in his arms, fingers carding through the silver strands of hair and brushing through in a slow manner.

“You are a beautiful man, Ravus.” Ardyn slides a hand down and over the prosthetic arm.

Ravus’ beating heart tugs on strings and even more when Ardyn takes the metal fingers to his mouth, kissing every single digit with love and care.

He hitches his breath, seeing the tenderness that leaves him powerless to speak. Maybe it’s best this way and buries his face in the crook of Ardyn’s neck, and allows sleep to bid him good night.

- 

The next morning, Ravus is the first to wake and his body feels well-rested after last night’s round of sex. He notices Ardyn sleeping peacefully beside him, an arm already around his waist keeping him close.

Ravus leans in, studying the tiny flutters of long eyelashes and the lingering happiness spread over Ardyn’s face. He savors this little moment to himself and parts stray hairs away from the man’s face and hopes to steal a ‘thank you’ kiss until he’s caught in the act. He pauses, eyes widened when he sees amber staring back at him and a welcoming smile greeting him a fair morning.

“Enjoying yourself?”  
  
“Yes.” Ravus presses forward, taking in the intimate taste of lips as their arms and legs tangled in each other’s comfort. They bask in their own domesticity, and Ravus has no complaints to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
